memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Carolina (24th century)
"Inside Man" Carolina is a Galaxy? I'm wondering the source of the USS Carolina from "Inside Man" being a Galaxy-class as well as its registry number. You can clearly hear Admiral Paris mention Captain Petersen in the background, but there don't seem to be any displays or dialogue evident in the episode that would pin it as a Galaxy or a 6----- registry number. :removed: She was a starship, Federation prefix NCC-68902. :is there any source for this? -- Captain M.K.B. 18:18, 13 May 2006 (UTC) 2 Ships I don't think there is enough evidence to assume this is two ships. --Jaf 12:26, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :I disagree, its pretty unlikely that any ships continue to be in use after 110 plus years of service, there have never been any cases of a Federation ship having more than 40. :However, isn't the whole reason they are in the same article to allow for either assumption? Add a note to this effect. Maybe as simply as removing the phrase "there were two" -- Captain M.K.B. 14:59, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Anyone else have a take on this? JafJaf ::Late to the discussion, but I'll point out that we treat the as one ship despite their being a 24th Century mention ( ), on the grounds that a final disposition of the ship prior to the 24th Century was never given. If we do it there, we should do it with the Carolina as well- though changing the Excelsior page is also an option. For now I'll propose it as a merge but I'm not sold on the idea.--31dot 18:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Agree on the merge. --Pseudohuman 22:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oppose. I think treating ships mentioned over 100 years apart as separate is fine. The Excelsior mention is at least backed up by there still being plenty of Excelsior-class ships around and still in service. We don't have any of that info here, so the bg note should be enough. - 10:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should be consistent; whatever we do there, we should do here. Just because they kept building Excelsior class ships doesn't mean they lasted 100 years, maybe they just keep building them.--31dot 11:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Another old ship we have a single article for is the . --Pseudohuman 14:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure, but I guess a reason for having two articles might have been the fact that the "older" one was considered to be a Daedalus-class ship once (which would make any 24th century activity pretty unlikely). This information has since been moved to background, so that it should no longer play a role in this decision. -- Cid Highwind 14:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::There's nothing inconsistent with what I mentioned, as the Excelsior isn't over a hundred years old. As for the Republic, it's "active" service pretty much ended in the 2320s. The reason for the use of the Valiant was that the Republic was old, and in a fleet where designs from 50 or more years ago are common, an old ship would have to be pretty old. - 15:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I just think it is easier to find all the info if it's on one page. We should add a note to bg that "it is unlikely they were the same ship since it would have been over 100 years old." But since that is not a canonical fact, we should not assume that, in my opinion. --Pseudohuman 17:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC)